


THE CHANCE: GN! Reader Edition

by InsaneMuse



Series: THE WAY: GN!Reader Insert [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Carbonite Freezing (Star Wars), Din Djarin Removes the Helmet, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force Use, Force-Sensitive Reader, Gen, Jedi Reader (Star Wars), M/M, One Shot, Other, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Season Finale, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneMuse/pseuds/InsaneMuse
Summary: You always assumed your stint with the Mandalorian named Din Djarin & his charge was temporary. Post Order 66, years on the run and an unfortunately long stint in Carbonite...the aim was to help Din find a place for the Child and perhaps yourself and your own training.Standing on the precipice of destruction via Death Trooper, the sudden arrival of a certain Jedi causes Din & you to make life altering choices.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Series: THE WAY: GN!Reader Insert [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147904
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	THE CHANCE: GN! Reader Edition

**Author's Note:**

> The Chance
> 
> Pairing: Din Djarin x GN!Reader
> 
> Word Count: 2.9.k
> 
> Warnings: All the same Angst & Fluff from Season 2 Finale (and some Spoilers), but with the bonus of YOU being in the action.  
> Also No Beta (so if you see any accidental Gendered things, let me know!)  
> ***This is a Special Re-write of my Oneshot Fic: THE CHANCE  
> (Original version featuring my OC Li’ani of Karaya)
> 
> A/N: It was funny how quickly things could change in such a small amount of time, and how in the blink of an eye years could be lost. You hadn’t been Din and Grogu’s companion for long, and yet you became a little family all the same. On the Bridge of Moff Gideon’s ship, Din and you are forced to make choices that will change the trajectory of both your futures.

_This was it_. On one side of the Blast doors stood a veritable force of metal and might. Death Troopers pummeling their way through layers of steel intended to fend off immense firepower. They were steadily spreading damage with every strike, as if it were only a barrier of plastic to be dealt with.

Behind with blasters at the ready, the small company held their breath. Ready for what, you were not sure. Ready to die most likely, and yet they held what ground was afforded them for the next few moments.  
Just ahead of you Din stayed, like a solid wall of Beskar and muscle. The tension rolled off of him like a wave of heat, his anxiety painted him as if he were a mirage in the Tatooine sun.

Grogu sat propped over where Din placed him, just behind you now as you quickly positioned yourself between the child and Din’s back.

_Kriff_ , if only you still had your lightsaber intact, instead of only the Kyber crystal that now hung around your neck. Its repairs nearly finished when it was destroyed along with the Razor Crest.  
While you were never the most adept in your Saber practice, it would be more effective in hand than any blaster.  
Against a sentient being you could use your hands in a deadly fashion.  
Like a viper striking at pressure points, fingers or palms turning one’s own body to a healing medicine or a poison against them. You could paralyze, incapacitate and if need be **_kill_** …but that was only as good as your knowledge of a _living_ body.  
Against unfeeling droids, you were the weakest link of those who joined along on this mission.  
If nothing else your body could be useful as a shield to protect the child, if it came to that. 

Din’s helmet turned momentarily to the side and his shoulders twisted while keeping his blaster trained ahead. He spared you a momentary look. There was no time for words, but the quick gesture was more than enough. You gave him a semi-smile and nodded, at that he turned back fully to the door leaving you with simultaneous warmth blooming in your chest and a chill in your limbs.

It took your brain a moment to catch up to the warning sounds of an approaching vehicle. Confusion reigned for a moment on the bridge as their companions all tried to figure out who or what was approaching now.  
An X-Wing crossed the many large windows, ignoring Bo’s call for identification. Behind you Cara made a sarcastic comment about them being saved. It would be amusing if you could feel anything but anxiety like a frigid stone dropped into the pool of your stomach. 

In the span of a few moments everything shifted around you. In confusion the others tried to figure out what to expect as a few things happened simultaneously. But the repositioning of the Droids, the shifting of Moff and the conversations flitting between fighters faded back as if a mute button had been pressed.  
You gazed down at Grogu then to the screen he was now pressing his tiny clawed palm against. Your own eyes closed on their own accord as you felt compelled to focus. 

The Force could be many things at once. More so for those trained in its use and service. You may not have had a chance to formally complete your own education, but even a youngling would feel the presence Grogu and yourself were being drawn to like magnets to the poles.  
  
The static feedback from the monitors was barley audible to their ears, instead the Force itself nearly sung as its powerful conduit came closer. You didn’t even realize you lifted your own hand, as if to reach the approaching other and feel something you could physically grasp.  
The presence wasn’t familiar, but you knew it all the same.

 ** _A Jedi_**.

Almost as if it had been said aloud, you heard Bo Katan gasp just that.

You came back into yourself with a sensation of being sucked through a breach in a ships hull. It felt like a punch in the gut and it took another second before you realized the gasp came out of **you**. You didn’t have time to think about it as suddenly blaster bolts began to ring out and ricochet off of Bo-Katan until she was knocked to the ground. You met the wide desperate eyes of Moff Gideon who for a second trailed his blaster on _you_ but in the span of a millisecond thought better of it and instead whipped his arm around to point the weapon at Grogu.  
Din & you both moved at the same time. He slid his whole body sideways like a barrier while you used the distraction and was behind Gideon.  
  
“DROP IT” Fennic demanded, but before she or Cara managed to reach him, Moff turned the blaster and tilted his head back in a move to end himself.  
You had his shoulder in a hold from behind before he could, finding an opening in his own armor to manipulate the body of this Monster in man form. Moff’s eyes widened even more as he suddenly found his arms felt like a numbed limb and the blaster falling from his grip before he tumbled to the ground like a lead weight.

The other’s startled eyes were on you now and you guessed they were trying to figure out exactly _how_ you’d did whatever had done. Cara still had the butt of her weapon raised to strike. It would have been funny if not for the situation.

But a soft coo turned your attention back to Grogu, who was back at the monitor. Din rose up and you could only assume he was watching it as well.

Several seconds later it was Din’s voice that broke the silence, commanding someone to open the door.

The other’s warily didn’t move to do so, and Fennic argued incredulously. Instead he placed the baby down and pressed the button himself.  
  
Your eyes met the T shaped glass of his Visor from across the distance, looking back and forth to the points where you just knew his eyes were, and your head nodded even though you still felt like you were moving outside of your own body.

The silhouette of a figured robed in black, illuminated by the blade of a saber appeared in the doorway. They deactivated the saber and removed their hood to reveal a youthful face that gave you a shiver of familiarity.

_This was it_. You thought, again. But instead of death, it was another impending end that was suddenly before them. This is what it was all about. Even the rescuing of Grogu was only the cumulation of _this_. Then why did you feel such dread.  
Your own Master would be disappointed at the lack of control of the emotions raging through you like electricity out of a damaged cable.

Empaths were trained from the start to block off the influence of other’s feelings, and yet like a very young Padawan, you felt as if the swirling sentiments of those all around would drown you.

Or was that just **_Din’s_**?  
_By the Maker_ , when had your signatures become so entangled? How had that happened? Even now as Din asked if this man before them was a Jedi, with a surge of amusement you knew you had ** _allowed_** it. Willingly.

Even now as you could sense the conflicting waves of tension and relief rolling off of him & couldn’t help but softly laugh at the revelation of it all. This Jedi, this moment and your feelings all in one fixed point.

From the day Grogu led Din to your intact Carbonite encasement, you’d told yourself that joining a Bounty Hunter was a means to an end. The child needed care, looking after and you could teach him what you knew in the meantime. Then if they were lucky, you **both** would get a proper conclusion to your training.  
All those years of hiding, wandering and dodging those who would have your head due to your Jedi affiliation…  
All those years spent frozen in Carbonite that had stolen a lifetime away, and very nearly killed you. It would all lead to you returning where you _belonged_. Where you both belonged, with the **_Jedi_**. Grogu could become a Padawan and perhaps you would finally achieve a chance at the Knighthood you had been denied by Order 66.

You took a calming breath, and another to steady yourself the way you had been trained. 

The Jedi extended his hand in offering, “Come little one” he kindly offered to Grogu, and then looked up pointedly at you, still standing over Moff’s prone figure.  
The stranger nodded, knowingly as if to say… _you as well_.  
Your heart skipped ahead 10 beats even as you nodded your head and stepped over Gideon.  
  
You moved just behind Din as he told the Jedi in no uncertain terms that Grogu did _not_ want to go with him, and to his credit your little Womp-rat was holding back you realized. It was amazing Din wasn’t Force sensitive with how preceptive he could be at times. 

“He wants your permission” the man began calmly, even as he finished preaching the truth of Grogu needing to master his abilities, you reached out to touch Din’s arm. He looked at you quickly and stared. Again you needed to say nothing, as a knowing passed between you. Offering him a tight lipped ghost of a smile and nodding solemnly. Under your touch you could feel the roiling emotion he was holding back. When you squeezed his arm it seemed to be all he required to turn to his charge.

Din gently cradled Grogu in his arms, Helm tilted down to the child. You turned to them both not sure what to say, but knowing this is where you needed to be all the same. The words he spoke were encouraging, but his voiced wavered in a way that made your throat tighten. Not the modulator, but his own feelings bubbling up you knew. You found yourself drawing closer, as you’d done many times before. It was as if it was just the 3 of you in a circle.  
Din the tower of strength and your energetic presence with the little one sandwiched between you both. 

“Ill see you again.” Din promised, and your chest contracted painfully as well at the sentiment. He was looking down at the child in his grasp, but at times you sensed his attention flicked over to you too. When your hands landed themselves around his you didn’t know, it had been something you’d done so many times. Usually it had been to hand off the kid from one caretaker to another, and something compelled them to stop and share a thing unspoken. A distinct energy always passed between you. Sometimes over in mere seconds, sometimes stretching on longer until you both endeavored to shake yourselves out of it.  
This time you held on to him with purpose, and as he in turn held on to Grogu he didn’t pull away…just leaned in as he said his goodbye.  
As if the goodbye wasn’t just to his son, but to you as well.

Grogu wined his sweet little sounds and touched his tiny hand to Din’s cheek plate.  
Suddenly you anticipated what he was about to do, and as he released his right hand away from their hold and reached up to remove his helmet, instinctually you looked away and shut your eyes. Tears freed themselves and slid down your face instead. You didn’t care, let them.

The impression of his hand settled on your shoulder, helmet weighing it down only slightly. Despite its heft in his hand, he managed to use his thumb to grab into you and squeeze distinctly through your tunic. It was the familiar firm 2 squeezes he always gave you that meant **_all clear_** _,_ allowing you to turn back or open your eyes again after he’d removed his helmet for whatever reason. Usually you would have hesitated, but selfishly you didn’t second guess his reasoning. You opened her eyes, a small exhalation and reflexive inhale into your chest sounded like a combination huff, sob and laugh.  
  
You looked to the most beautiful sight of your life. Grogu’s tiny hand was so gently cradling Din’s chin.  
Din…his Mando, _your_ Mando. _Kriff_ he was absolutely exquisite. His face was nothing you could have imagined, but oh so perfectly him.  
His thick lashes brushing his cheeks as his eyes momentarily squeezed closed to savor the bittersweetness of this fleeting moment.

“Alright pal, it’s time to go” Din broke the silence, and a prickling sensation behind your eyes caused another tear to trail down your face .  
“Don’t be afraid” he assured Grogu. His voice taking on a soft resonance that both made you _proud_ of him and broke your heart at the same time.

  
His eyes finally flicked up to meet yours.  
_Don’t be afraid._ That had been tossed around between you **_so_** many times. Most often you to the child, and then between you jokingly. Erratically it was with serious intent, becoming both a tease and an assurance between you. 

With an almost imperceptible nod to both you and the child, he shifted the precious weight fully into your arms.  
  
When you turned it was much steadier than you actually felt, taking a step or two forward before deciding better. Instead you placed Grogu on the ground. Knowing this would be what Din would have done had you not been involved.  
This little one had to do this on his _own_ , and just as Din had followed his kid **_to_** you…you would followed him **_away_** from Din.

If in that moment you looked back, you might loose your composure, _don’t look back, don’t_ , you inner monologue commanded over and over like a mantra.

A droid appeared, and the sense of familiarity got even stronger as its whirring and beeping beckoned Grogu forward. The little one cooed happily at it, the Jedi before you nodding to the form standing at your back and then to you as he finally addressed you directly.

“Hello” he said gently, smirking a bit and taking you in further.  
“Hello, there” you finally remembered your manners and bowed. Laughing a bit and placing a hand on your shoulder to stop you from completing the traditional greeting, caused you to stop and eye him while slowly rising to your full height.  
Grogu vocalized to him and they both looked down to see his arms outstretched for this Jedi to pick him up. The finality of it all crashed over you again threatening to steal the ability to breathe all over again. It was like the unyielding pressure of Carb freeze closing in around you. 

You couldn’t continue to meet the Jedi’s eyes this time while he settled Grogu in his arms, not until he gently touched your shoulder again.

A moment of understanding passed between you. It was soothing to connect this way, but it also made you aware of the sensation of being pried wide open under his examination. How much time passed you didn’t know before he spoke again.

“You are **_right_** where you need to be…Jedi” he smirked knowingly at you, and another wave passed between. It was like the weight of a star cruiser was lifted instantly off you.  
As if it wasn’t you yourself that we're being broken into, but that you were breaking **_out_**. Instead of fearing a type of captivity, you gave yourself permission of breathe free.  
Oh and how you _knew_ the astuteness of his words, and that he was confirming what you already understood but feared to trust.

Again you bowed, but only your head, and this time he returned the gesture. Then he allowed you a moment to lean in, to rub Grogu’s ear with a devotional affection. He cooed at you contentedly, evaporating what left over doubt you have harbored.

When you finally pivoted it was only Din’s face in your field of vision. His eyes glassy with unshed tears, his face flushed from emotion. He was an open book, but to you he always had been you thought.

Every step you took back to his side felt more like heading home than every mile you ever made back to the Temple.

His eyes flicked to yours only for a moment before returning to hold the mysterious Jedi and Grogu in his sight, as if he blinked they would vanish in a puff of smoke.

“May the Force Be With You” the Jedi in black offered in farewell.

“And with you” you responded softly. Everyone else remained silent around you both, only the sound of their breathing and the Jedi walking away followed by his droid companion.  
As the retreating figures got further away, Grogu’s little head popped up over the cloaked shoulder. Beside you the motion of Din’s gloved hand opening and closing prickled anxiously and you instinctually reached for it. He didn’t reach for yours, but he didn’t pull away. You instead closed around his, intwining fingers and holding his much larger one in both of yours. To your relief you clearly felt him give two small squeezes in acknowledgment. His eyes never wavering from the shrinking forms of the Jedi and child.

Not looking away, barely blinking until the elevators doors closed on that chapter of your lives.


End file.
